


Different Worlds

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living the life of a young socialite in Mitras is fun, but like most things it gets boring very quickly. During a secret nighttime excursion out of your home to try and get some thrills, you come across three thugs and a friendship is formed. Nothing will ever be boring again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I got from DA user rose-tears and her anonymous friend.

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,_ you wondered, looking around the unfamiliar, dark streets. It was around one in the morning and if it weren’t for the street lamps, it would be pitch black. It was starting to get cold, and you were ready to go home and end your adventure. You had snuck out in hopes to bring a little excitement into your life, but after wandering around aimlessly for an hour, it had become clear that a secret nighttime excursion wasn’t going to bring any excitement into your life. _Let me think, I’m on Sina Boulevard. That’s near the Wallist Church, I think? Or is it by that entrance to the underground? God, why can’t I think?!_

“Let go of me, you son of a bitch!” a female voice cut through the cold night air. _Oh no, is someone in trouble?_ You ran towards the sound of the girl yelling. Out in the open street, three MPs had three thugs in chokeholds. Various pieces of jewelry were scattered around the ground, rubies glittering on the stone road like splashes of blood. The red-haired girl was the source of the yelling, fighting her captors. 

“Shut up! It’s the dead of night, you dumb fuck!” the MP holding her growled, smacking her hard upside the head. The black-haired young man near her started struggling even harder, murder in his eyes. Your own eyes narrowed at the MP that had hit the girl. _Seriously? What kind of scum are you, beating that poor girl . . . ?_

“Isabel, stop -” the brown-haired boy started to say, but you cut him off. 

“Excuse me, what’s going on?” you demanded to the MPs angrily as you strode forward towards the group. 

“And just who are you, strutting around like you own the place?” one of the MPs demanded. 

“I’m the jeweler’s daughter,” you lied flawlessly, cocking your head to the storefront. “I have a right to know what’s going on outside of my father’s shop.” 

“We caught this one,” – the man jerked the girl around a bit – “With jewelry spilling out of her pockets. And considering they’re using stolen maneuver gear, it’s clear they’re experienced thieves.” 

“Considering MPs like yourself _sell_ maneuver gear to thugs like them, it’s not really your place to put them away for it when you’re the ones profiting from their illegal activities,” you pointed out. 

“You little bitch . . .” the one said, letting go of Isabel and stomping towards you. With a loud war cry, she threw herself on his back, tackling him to the ground. Her male companions took advantage of their captors shock at the sudden attack and floored the two. You grabbed Isabel’s vest, helping her to her feet. 

“Go! Get out of –” Before Isabel could join her companions, the MP she had tackled stood up, coming at her with his sword drawn. You shoved her out of the way, the tip of his blade slicing through your arm. You inhaled sharply, blood painfully seeping through your blouse. 

“Fuck!” you heard the raven-haired man hiss. He flew forward, motioning for the brunet to follow his lead. He kicked the MP in the head and in the blink of an eye, he switched directions and went to attack the other MP. _Damn it, I need to get out of here,_ you groaned. You took off back into the alley, hoping you could retrace your steps. Hurried footsteps echoed down the tucked away cobblestone pathways. One left turn, a right, another left, past the unconscious prostitute in the street, another right turn, another right again, forward when you had three options, and left onto an actual street. [E/c] frantically scanned for a street post. _Okay, this is The King’s Boulevard,_ you breathed out slowly, trying to regain your breath. _Okay, I know where I am._

The walk home went without any more incidents. As a marchioness, you didn’t live too far from the King’s castle. The upside was that you lived closer to the markets, but you were also closer to an entrance into the underground. You often heard stories of thieves and murderers coming up from their dark world and causing chaos within Mitras, but you had never witnessed it. At least, until now. _I hope they got away,_ you thought, hitching up your skirt and jumping your fence. _Kind of daring, though. Trying to rob from one of the most prolific jewelers in all of –_

An arm wrapped around your mouth, pulling you back into a warm body. You made a muffled scream, thrashing against your captor in an attempt to break free. 

“Stop it, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise! Just stay quiet, all right?” It was Isabel. You knew didn’t know her, but you felt like she was a girl of her word so you nodded, and she let go of you. 

“How’d you manage to follow me?” you asked, somewhat disappointed as you turned to face her. You liked to think that after months of sneaking out, you had become a master of stealth. 

“It wasn’t that hard. You run really, really loudly,” Isabel explained. 

“I guess that’s what I get for running in heels,” you laughed, rubbing the back of your neck. She chuckled and held out her hand to you. 

“I’m Isabel, by the way. I just wanted to thank you for helping me and my friends back there,” she said as you shook her hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Isabel. I’m [First],” you replied. “And it’s nothing; those MP’s were out of line and it looked like you guys needed a hand.” 

“Well, a lot of people around here wouldn’t have given us a second glance,” she said. She looked a lot smaller now that you could take a good look at her, and it looked like she hadn’t had a decent meal in a few days. 

“I know you just got done with something, but my family just held a ball last night and we have a lot of food left over. If you wanted to come inside and have some . . .” your voice trailed off. 

“I’d really love to, but I should head back home. My friends’re probably really worried about me right now,” she said. 

“I could put some food in a basket and send it off with you,” you suggested. Her large eyes brightened. 

“You’d do that for me?” she asked. 

“Of course! It won’t take more than a minute, I promise,” you said. 

“Sure! I’d like that a lot!” she said, bouncing up in down in excitement. The two of you snuck into your kitchen. You and Isabel rummaged through the pantry and icebox, grabbing the food that looked the most appealing and putting it into one of the baskets lying around. “Thank so much for this, [First]!” she smiled at you as you finished packaging up the leftover h’ors d’oeuvres and desserts. 

“No problem! I just hope this is enough,” you told her. 

“It’s more than enough, trust me!” she assured you. Isabel dug into her pockets, fishing out a beautiful cameo bracelet. “Here, take this as a thank you gift.” 

“I . . . Are you sure?” you asked, feeling slightly uneasy and somehow excited at the prospect of getting stolen jewelry as a thank you gift. 

“You don’t like it? I have others you could choose from,” she said, slightly frowning before putting the bracelet on the counter and going through her pockets. 

“No, no! It’s not that at all! I just wanted to make sure it’s not one you really liked, or something,” you lied. 

“Oh! No, no, I actually don’t care for that one all that much, to be honest.” 

“Then I guess I’ll take it. Thanks, Isabel,” you told her, grabbing the bracelet off of the counter. The jewels seemed to burn into your skin. Whether it was out of guilt or illicit excitement, you couldn’t tell. 

“Thank you, [First]. This food’ll go to good use, I promise you!” 

“I know it will.” You smiled at her, and the two of you met in a brief hug. Her hand grabbed your upper arm where your arm had gotten cut. 

“Wait, you’re hurt!” she exclaimed, pushing back your cloak and inspecting the wound in the weak candlelight. 

“It’s fine. I’ll fix it up before I go to bed,” you tried to wave her worries away, but she shook her head. 

“No it’s not! I’ve gotten hurt on those blades before and I know it’s never a good cut. It looks like it got you pretty deep.” 

“I’m fine, Isabel. You should go before your friends get even more worried,” you told her sternly. She bit her lip but nodded. 

“Okay. If you say so.” 

“Stay safe on the way home, Isabel.” 

“I will, [First]. See you around.” With the basket full of food in the crook of her arm, she left your home. _I hope she gets back home safely,_ you thought, locking the door and slipping the bracelet she gave you on. _Mother’s going to kill me when she sees what I’ve gotten myself into. It’s so unfortunate I’ve gotten this injury when sleeveless gowns are all the rage._ You walked quietly up the stairs, careful not to wake your parents or the servants. The clock in the third story lading told you it was two seventeen am. _I’ve broken my record again, it seems,_ you smiled wryly. Stealthy as a cat, you entered your bedroom and went to the window. You drew back the curtains, searching the streets for Isabel to make sure nothing bad was going on. She was standing in the street, looking up at your house, and gave you a wave when she noticed your face at the window. You waved back. _She’s so nice. If she’s an orphan, maybe we could take her in. I’d certainly love to have her around._ Isabel grinned her Cheshire cat grin before taking to an alley, presumably making her way home. 

She had been right about the cut. It was deep, but you managed to clean it and bandage it with relative ease (although with a little bit of pain). _It probably does needs stitches,_ you realized as you slipped into bed. _But oh well. It’ll just heal slower without them._ You stared up at your canopy, thinking about the fight and how the two men had flown through air so gracefully. _I’d like to learn how to do that. It looks like it’d be fun._

It felt like you had only been asleep for five minutes when you heard impatient tapping on your window. _What’s that,_ you wondering groggily, sitting up and dragging your feet on the way to the large panes of glass. _Is a hummingbird confused again and running into the window again? I thought I took the potted plants off my balcony. Maybe it’s going for the bougainvillea on the . . . the curvy iron._ Yawning, you threw back the curtain. _Or it’s a boy._ On your balcony stood the black-haired man that had accompanied Isabel and the other man earlier. You knew he was probably very dangerous and you were in no state to fight him off. _Nah, he’s friends with Isabel, so he’s probably really nice. I’ll let him in._ You unlocked the door and let him inside your bedroom. 

“What time is it?” you yawned again, locking the door back up and drawing the curtains. 

“Three something in the morning,” he replied tersely. 

“Okay.” You plopped down onto your armchair. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” he asked, pointing to the doors across from your bed. 

“You came to my house to use the loo? It’s three am, you could have just gone in an alley or something,” you said, closing your eyes. It felt delicious. 

“Tch, I’m not taking a shit in an alley. I’m not some dog. Isabel said you were hurt and didn’t trust you to fix the wound on your own and begged me to come here and make sure you didn’t fuck up. Do you have a first-aid kit?” he inquired. 

“That’s nice of her. She’s a real sweetheart. I’d like to adopt her, or something.” You curled up in your armchair. “The first-aid kit’s in the lower drawer of my armoire through the second door, but I already fixed the wound.” Light footsteps got steadily louder and louder until they were practically on top of you. The man’s cold fingers pushed the shoulder of your nightgown down and carefully unwrapped the bandages you did. You shivered at his touch. 

“You didn’t do stitches?” he demanded, voice as icy as his fingers. 

“No,” you said. He sighed. 

“Wait here,” he ordered. 

“Okay.” The sounds of him moving to your bathroom and finding your first-aid kit filled the room, disturbing your tiny nap. It didn’t take too long for him to find it and hurry back. 

“You might want to be awake for this,” he advised you. You yawned, slowly nodding and sitting up. 

“Mkay. Say, what’s your name?” you asked, watching him put pungent disinfectant on a small wad of gauze. 

“Why do you want to know?” he asked, cleaning the sword cut again. 

“‘Cause you came all the way to my house and are tending to my wounds,” you answered, cringing as the disinfectant trickled into your wound. 

“It’s Levi. What’s yours?” 

“[First]. What’re you doing with that?” you asked apprehensively, pointing to the needle he was trying to thread. 

“What does it look like, moron? I’m giving you stitches,” he replied, rolling his eyes. 

“But I don’t need them,” you argued. He pulled the ottoman closer to your chair, getting at a better angle to sew your skin together. 

“Yes you do. Now hold still.” Your eyes shot open as the needle pierced your skin. Whimpering, you gave Levi puppy eyes. If they could bend your parents to your will, surely Levi would fall victim to them as well. 

“Stop looking at me like some damsel in distress. They’re stitches. You can handle it,” he said without mercy, continuing to sew your flesh together. You bit your lip, determined not to cry out. One, two, three, four, five more stitches, and he was done. 

“Thanks for doing that, I guess,” you shrugged as he cleaned up after himself. 

“I only did it because Isabel wouldn’t shut the hell up about it,” he replied, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. 

“How was the food I sent? Was it enough for you guys? I have a lot more I could send with you,” you asked. 

“It wasn’t half bad,” he said dismissively. You could hear him putting the kit away, and soon he was back in your line of sight. “I don’t have much of a sweet tooth, though.” 

“There’s some meat and cheese and bread in the kitchen. I can wrap some up for you,” you offered. 

“It’s fine. I need to get back before Isabel organizes a search and rescue party,” he replied. 

“Okay,” you said, getting up and walking with him to your balcony door. “Tell Isabel she’s welcome back here for some more food. You are too, and that brunet that was with you guys.” 

“All right,” he said, unlocking the door and letting himself out. He hesitated before engaging his gear. “Take the stitches out when the cut looks healed.” 

“Okay. Thanks. Good night, Levi,” you said. 

“Night.” Without another word, he engaged his gear and he was gone. 

*One Month Later* 

“And I just thought, ‘My God is this man _ever_ going to stop talking,’” you complained to your personal maid as she unlaced your corset. It was late, and you had just arrived home from a very extravagant, very hoity-toity ball. 

“Men have a tendency to be like that, miss,” the maid chuckled. 

“He just kept going on and on about his work in the Military Police and if it weren’t for our friends Marie and Erwin I would have pretended to faint to get out of the situation.” Sweet air rushed into your lungs, expanding them as far as they could go as the corset fell off of your frame. “But it was just so awful and all I wanted to do was say hello to Erwin and get a dance out of him.” 

“That handsome Squad Leader your parents wish you wanted to marry?” she inquired, the ghost of a grin on her face. 

“Yes. He’s nice, but no. You just know those people that you really enjoy the company of, but if someone brings up marriage it’s something you don’t want to think about it?” you asked her. 

“I can imagine it’s a very jarring thought to be encouraged to marry a strictly platonic friend,” she replied as you stepped out of the hoop skirt. Your maid gathered up the pieces of clothing, going to put them in your closet. 

“Will you be taking a bath tonight, Miss?” 

“No, thank you. I’m just ready for a bedtime snack.”

“I’ll bring up some snacks in just a moment.” 

“Thank you.” She left as you sprawled out over your bed. The plush mattress and soft blankets had never felt so good before. The glittering jewels that lined your wrists and secured a delicate cameo in place caught your eye. _I wonder how they’re doing. I haven’t heard from Isabel or Levi in so long. I hope they’re okay._

Knock, knock, knock. 

“Come in,” you called. A servant came in bearing a teacup, a carafe of milk, another carafe of water, and several small jars whose contents ranged from cream to sugar to lemon wedges. You murmured your thanks, and as the one servant left your maid came in with a huge platter full of desserts and tiny sandwiches from you to choose from. You thanked her and she left. _Finally. I have some time to be alone and relax._

The sound of knuckles against glass sounded from your window. _What? It can’t be them, can it?_ Excitement sparked in your veins, you hurriedly put down your teacup and went to the window, pulling the curtains back. Grinning, you unlocked the door and let the thieves you had befriended inside. 

“I was wondering if you got arrested, or something,” you told them, giving Isabel a huge hug. 

“Nope! We’re too good for that!” she laughed. 

“I just settled down for a bedtime snack, feel free to help yourselves. I think I have some extra cups around here somewhere,” you said, shooing them off to the small sitting area in front of your fireplace. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” you asked, digging through a cupboard. 

“We were in the neighborhood,” Isabel said. 

“So who was the victim, if I may ask?” you pulled out a few extra cups and placed them on the coffee table. 

“No one in particular, actually. We came to see if we could infiltrate the ball that happened a few doors down,” Isabel explained, helping herself to a few tiny cupcakes. “Security was higher than we thought it’d be, so it ended up being a no go.” 

“You guys should have tried! Balls are so boring these days; it would have been nice to talk to you all during it,” you said with a pout. “I had a friend that was boring me to death about his work with the Military Police. I was ready to beat him with my fan to get him to hush up.” 

“What, did he talk about the record number of civilians he pushed around in one day?” Levi asked snarkily, grabbing your teacup and pouring himself some tea. 

“No,” you laughed. “He just talked about some rite of passage they were going to make the new recruits go through. If you all live in the underground, I suggest keeping a low profile the day after tomorrow. They’re sending in the new recruits as a sort of hazing.” 

“I think you mean, make sure to give the MPs hell the day after tomorrow,” Isabel grinned. 

“There’s no reason to get mixed up in the MPs if we can avoid it. Didn’t you learn your lesson a month ago, Isabel?” the brunet commented, rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up Farlan!” Isabel retorted, giving him a dark look. 

“I’m just saying it’s not a good idea,” Farlan told her. 

“He’s got a point, Isabel,” Levi cut in. He glanced in your direction. “Thanks for the tip.” 

The food and drinks went quickly between the four of you, and after a few hearty hours of conversation, Isabel was passed out on your bed and Farlan was slumped in his armchair. You and Levi sat in silence, listening to fire burn and the wind scrape against your window. He had taken his maneuver gear off and it sat idly by his side. _Maybe I could talk to him about teaching me how to use the maneuver gear. . ._

“Are you guys wanting to stay the night?” you questioned him quietly. 

“I don’t want to but I’m probably going to be outvoted on that,” he replied, jerking his head to Isabel and then Farlan. 

“Yeah, I guess,” you airily chuckled. “If you want something to sleep in, I might have something for you in my clos-” 

“I’m fine with sleeping in my clothes,” he interrupted you. 

“Oh. Okay.” Silence. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m just wondering, why are you guys out so late? Shouldn’t you be back home by now?” 

“The hideout where we’ve been living in has been compromised, so we’ve been staying in our other ones. They aren’t really equipped to have three people living in it for an extended period of time.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry. You’re all more than welcome to stay here while you find a new place,” you offered. 

“It’s fine. We’re getting a new place tomorrow. Farlan and Isabel were just sick of our even worse living conditions as of late.” 

“What about you?” 

“What do you mean, ‘what about me?’” 

“Well, are you also sick of the living conditions?” 

“We live in the underground. What do you think?” he spat at you. 

“I’m sorry, that was a stupid question.” 

“It was,” he agreed. You shot him a deadly glare that he expertly ignored. 

“Levi, can I ask you something?” you questioned him, done making pleasantries. 

“You just did.” 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“As the Plague.” You gave him another glare. If you trusted him, you would have stormed off into your closet to sleep on the chaise in there. But given you were in a room with three known thieves, two of which you didn’t trust, you sure as hell weren’t going to leave them to their own devices in your house. Even if it meant you probably weren’t going to get any sleep that night. 

“Ugh, forget it. I’m not in the mood to put up with this bullshit,” you said, crossing your arms in front of your chest. He mirrored your irritated look to a T, folding his own arms across his chest. 

“I’m not particularly in the mood for it either,” he retorted. You gave him another dirty look. _He may be an ass, but I’ve seen him with his gear. He’s the best and I should learn from him. And who knows, maybe he’ll get softer once I get to know him. I’ll never know if I don’t try, right?_

“I want you to teach me how to use the maneuver gear,” you told him. 

“It’s not easy and I doubt a girl like you would have the willpower and attention span to learn it,” he replied. You grit your teeth, scowling at him. 

“I most certainly have the willpower and attention span to learn how to operate the gear. To say I’m like a stereotypical socialite is the same as me saying you’re like a stereotypical thug,” you told him. 

“And who says I’m not like that?” he challenged you softly. 

“If you were, I’d be dead and all my valuables gone,” you retorted. 

“Touché.” 

“I can get the gear on my own, but I need someone to teach me how to use it. But if you’re not up to it, fine. I’ll just ask Isabel if she’ll do it. The money I would have paid you will just go to her,” you commented, crossing your legs. 

“Don’t give Isabel money. She’ll waste it all on useless shit we don’t need,” he said. “Fine, I’ll teach you how to use it, but we play this by my rules. Got it?” 

“That depends if I like them or not.” If looks could kill, you’d be dead five times over. 

*A Year Later* 

“Shit! They’re gaining on us!” you groaned. Flying through the sewage-scented air of the underground, a group of cloaked MPs were hot on your heels. 

“What happened to you being our lucky charm?” Isabel grumbled, giving you a teasingly dark look. 

“Shut up, Isabel!” you told her, cracking a small smile, but in all honesty fear was making your escape hard, freezing up your joints and making your heart pound faster. _If I get caught . . . No. I’m not going to get caught. I’m going to make it back to the hideout with my friends, and be home in time for the dinner party._

“Shut up, both of you!” Levi said, glaring at you two. “We can’t afford to lead them to our hideout. Just follow me.” You bit your lip and nodded. _Follow the leader? Got it._ You smirked, ducking under a bridge. _This is just like the old days._

  


_“All right, since you’re not complete shit at this anymore, let’s try something,” Levi said, stretching as you touched down from a maneuver._

_“Hit me,” you replied._

_“Try and keep up. Ten minutes pass and you’re still with me, and I’ll get you something nice and pretty. That’ll make a little princess like you happy, right?” Without another word, he took off._ What did he just say? _Gritting your teeth you zoomed after him._ What a jerk. I’m going to keep up with him and once we’re done, shove his attitude back in his face. How dare he insult me like that? I’ll show him. I’ll put that bastard in his place. 

_You and Levi weaved through narrow alleys, claustrophobia-inducing niches, wide streets, and closed-off skies. Your lungs were bone dry and even with the large, hard amount of oxygen you were sucking in, it wasn’t enough. But you pushed on, determined to keep up with Levi. He could hear your panting, and you could almost see the smirk on his face._

_“It’s been four minutes. We can take a break for tea and biscuits if you li -”_

_“Fuck you,” you seethed, blood turned to fire in your veins. He chuckled._

_“This is the first time I’ve heard you swear. You must be quiet vexed,” he said as if he were trying to impersonate a noble._

_“Damn right I’m vexed,” you scowled, gasping for air. “I have to put up with an asshole like you. Just because I was born into privilege and you weren’t doesn’t mean I’m better than you, or you’re better than me. So stop acting like you’re a better person than I am because of our backgrounds. Newsflash: you aren’t. I consider you my equal and I expect you to treat me with the amount of respect I treat you with.” He remained silent, only speeding through the underground city faster. You matched his speed._

_The two of you flew through the air, zooming along and performing tricks and advanced maneuvers when Levi prompted them. You felt lightheaded and the feeling only got worse and worse as you fought for breath, but you weren’t going to give in. You wanted to show him up; you wanted him to see you as an equal and not some snobby rich girl. Your chest was heaving and you fought for air as he sped up and did more and more acrobatics._

_And at last, Levi touched down._

_You landed gracefully beside him, desperately trying to catch your breath but making it subtle. You didn’t want him to see just how out of breath you were. But by the way he was panting, you figured he had pushed himself hard as well._

_“Not bad,” he said dismissively. “I didn’t expect you to keep up, but you did. I’m impressed.” You didn’t reply. You just gave him a dark look and tried to slow down your fluttering heart. Levi’s hand slithered into his pocket, pulling out a small gold watch. “It’s getting late. I’ll escort you home, and then -”_

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“I don’t need you to walk me home. I can take care of myself and I don’t need some jerk like you patronizing me,” you said sharply._

_“I’m not patronizing you. I don’t want you getting assaulted or worse on your way back to the surface,” he argued._

_“What do you care? All you’ve done is antagonize me and treat me like shit when I’ve done nothing but help you and treat you with respect. I’m not going to put up with your bullshit, Levi. Now I’m going home. Alone. Good night.”_

  


“Double back at that pillar. I’m gonna see who these guys are,” Levi ordered. You nodded, and you, Farlan, and Isabel sought refuge on a nearby roof while Levi circled the pillar. 

“He’s good,” you thought out loud, glancing over your shoulder. In no time he was back with you three, taking the lead once more. 

“Survey Corps. They’re from the Survey Corps,” he informed you three. Your stomach knotted. 

“What? You can’t be serious! Why would they be chasing us?!” Farlan asked, glancing back at your pursuers. _Oh damn it, I thought they looked familiar,_ you thought with dread. _If Erwin realizes I’m here . . . God, my luck today is awful._

“I don’t know, but we can’t get caught by them. Let’s split up. [First], go home. I don’t trust you trying to find a hiding place here,” Levi instructed. _I don’t want to leave you three behind, though._

“Fine,” you replied, peeling off from the group as Farlan and Isabel went off in their own directions. _Okay, the entrance to the underground should be a few kilometers dead ahead. If I weave through the buildings I’ll have a better chance of making it out, but it will take longer and leave more space open for an ambush. Screw it. I’m going to fly straight and hope the soldiers don’t catch up._ You glanced over your shoulder. _Crap. I have to go faster._ Just as you pressed on your triggers, you felt something collide into your side, hitting you like a train. You fell onto the unforgiving cobblestone street, pain surging through your veins. You cried out, trying to move without being in pain. It was impossible. Your pursuer touched down, quickly grabbing you and putting you into wooden handcuffs. 

_Great. I wonder what Erwin’s going to think when he sees me,_ you thought as you allowed the soldier to lead you to your friends. _Oh God. Not them too._ You bit your lip at the sight of Farlan and Isabel being captured and then led alongside you. Isabel was screaming, kicking and twisting desperately to get out of her captor’s arms. 

“Are you okay, [First]?” Farlan asked you, ignoring her. 

“I’m battered, but I’ll live,” you grimaced. “What about you?” 

“I’m fine,” he replied tersely. Levi, Erwin, and Mike were fighting it out, Erwin finally subduing Levi and forcing him into the same painful wooden cuffs that you and your friends were in. You kept your head down, vainly hoping he wouldn’t notice it was you, but Erwin had eyes and you could see his shock and disappointment in his icy blue eyes. He didn’t say anything as he grabbed your cloak, forcing you to kneel beside Farlan. A dry ache ripped through your throat; _No, I can’t cry. Not here. I refuse to cry here. Erwin knows me, and he doesn’t play by the rules all the time. Surely he’s just trying to give me a good scare in some attempt to get me back into my senses, or something,_ you tried to tell yourself. 

“Where did you get maneuver gear?” Erwin asked. You all remained silent. Erwin waited a moment before going on. “You’re all very skilled at this. Who taught you how to use the gear?” The question, although posed to everyone, singled you out, and you looked to the ground as if that would somehow help you avoid the question. 

Silence. 

Erwin took a few steps forward towards Levi. “You’re the leader, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a question. You all remained silent still. “Did you ever get military training?” 

  


_The sound of knuckles tapping on glass was a sound you got used to very quickly. Isabel and her companions came over at least once a week for a hearty meal with tea and you had lost count how many times you and Isabel had impromptu sleepovers. Usually it was a welcome sound, but tonight while you were fuming about Levi’s unacceptable behavior towards you, when you heard it you felt a twinge of anger._ What do they want? I just want to be alone right now, _you thought, irritated as you smoothed the skirt of your shift and went to open the French doors for whichever thug had come calling. Your eyes narrowed as you came face to face with Levi. Begrudgingly, you opened the door and let him in._

_“What do you want?” you demanded. “I’m not exactly in the mood to entertain you tonight.”_

_“I didn’t come here for food,” he replied coldly. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a glittering mess of gold and rubies, the gems pooling like blood in the palm of his hand. You raised an eyebrow. “I noticed you appreciating it in that store, and I promised I would get you something if you passed the test, so here.”_

_“What if I don’t want it?” you questioned him, softly but sternly._

_“What do you mean, ‘what if you don’t want it?’ You picked through Isabel’s haul to find something similar and then remarked you were going to just ask your parents to buy it for you. Which they clearly didn’t, since it was still on display when I went there and bought it.”_

_“You_ bought _it?” you demanded incredulously. “Levi the master thief actually paid for something? Did hell freeze over?” His eyes shot daggers at you._

_“Just because I rely on stealing to make money doesn’t mean I steal everything. Now do you want it or should I plan on selling it?” You gave him a less than friendly look, but took the necklace out of his hand._

_“Thank you,” you replied tersely, walking to put it in your jewelry box in your closet. Levi followed you at a leisurely pace, letting the space between you two grow. “For someone that holds everyone else in total disregard, you can be nice sometimes.”_

_“I don’t hold everyone in_ total _disregard,” he corrected you. You snorted, opening your jewelry box._

_“We both know you’re lying,” you smirked. He was quiet for a moment, as if drinking in the sight of your sitting at your vanity, reorganizing your jewelry._

_“What do your parents think of all this new jewelry you’re getting from us?” he asked, watching as you removed each stolen piece from the box one by one._

_“I’ve told them my close friend Erwin’s bought it all for me in thanks for me sending him food, clothing, and other necessities during his military trainee days,” you replied._

_“The one that gets dragged to parties and gets bored to death with you by your other friend?”_

_“That’s the one.”_

_“What if your parents ask him about it?”_

_“We have an unspoken rule about covering for each other when we need it,” you replied, watching Levi’s reflection in the mirror. He was too far away to make out any specific detail, but you saw something change in his silver eyes. “We help each other out no matter what.”_

  


_And what a help he’s being now,_ you thought bitterly at the memory, watching Erwin treat you and your friends like the dirt beneath his feet. He had Mike forcing Levi’s face into the disgusting, diluted shit-water of the underground and his subordinate’s swords pressing uncomfortably into the vulnerable flesh of your skin. _Is he really going to allow me to be killed here? Is he really going to mow me down for whatever plan he has?_ Salty tears ran down your cheeks, a sob catching in your throat like vomit. _I wanna go home. I don’t want this. I don’t want to die._

“Levi, let’s make a deal,” Erwin proposed, kneeling down to look Levi in the eye. “I’ll ignore the fact you and your comrades have committed several crimes, and in return you’ll join the Survey Corps.” 

“What if I refuse?” Levi asked quietly. 

“Then we’ll hand you over to the Military Police,” Erwin answered. “And given your crimes, I’m positive the MPs won’t give you or your comrades humane treatment.” Levi sighed, glancing over to you three. Rage burned in his grey eyes, but he reluctantly understood what he had to do. 

“Fine. I’ll join the Survey Corps,” he spat at Erwin. He smirked. 

“Good choice. Hand over that one to me,” he said, gesturing to you. “I’m taking her home.” 

“Don’t fucking touch her!” Levi roared, lunging for Erwin. Mike grabbed his black hair and yanked him back. One of the soldiers hauled you to your feet, pushing you towards Erwin. He caught your arm and you winced at his firm grip. 

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Erwin said, almost so softly it sounded like a threat. “Go escort those three and carry out the plan. We’ll catch up with you later.” – He gave you a sharp look as he dragged you towards the staircase to the surface – “Come on. I’m taking you home.” 

“I thought you were going to kill me, you bastard,” you said, kicking his ankle with as much force as you could muster as he dragged you towards the surface. He didn’t falter a bit. “And, for the record, I’m not covering for you in this. I’m not going to let your stupid, fake intimidation tactic work on my friends.” 

“What are you doing here, [First]? I thought you were better than this,” he said. 

“I’m not committing any crimes. I’m simply spending time with some friends,” you told him. 

“Your ‘friends’ are criminals,” he said as if it was supposed to make a difference. 

“Then why did you recruit them?” you demanded. 

“Because they’re skilled at maneuver gear and we need more soldiers in the Survey Corps.” 

“Then why am I not with them joining the Corps?” Erwin snorted. 

“You have a cozy life. Embrace that. And after I talk to your parents about this -” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“I would.” 

“I’m never going to see my friends again, what good will it be to tell them that I’ve been hanging out with some nice people that resort to less than legal means to survive?” 

“I know you, [First]. Once you get a good taste of something you get bored and move on to something that’ll get you going again. If it hasn’t already happened, you’re getting tired of just flying around the underground. You’ve probably considered helping them with heists, haven’t you?” 

“I haven’t done anything illegal except buy some gear from Nile,” you defended yourself. “And so what if I’m a little bit bored with the gear? I haven’t done anything illegal, I haven’t thought of doing anything illegal. A bored socialite isn’t a problem, Erwin, so don’t tell my parents.” 

“I’m telling them to keep you safe and make sure you don’t do this kind of shit again,” he said firmly. You exhaled sharply, rolling your eyes. 

“I still don’t see why you won’t let me join the Survey Corps,” you muttered. 

“[First], you are extremely skilled with the gear, I will give you that. You’re just as good as they are. But you have a social role to play, and you can’t just drop off the face of the earth to go become a soldier.” 

“I could if you’d let me. You’re a smart guy, Erwin, but you don’t really know me. How do you know that I haven’t considered joining the military?” You looked him dead in the eyes, trying to make sure he saw the hurt and betrayal you felt in your eyes. 

“If you want to become a soldier, you’re going to do it the traditional way. I had to bend over backwards too many times to get those three eligible to join the military, and as much as I would like to spend more time with you, I can’t do that again for you. I’m sorry, [First], but their offer doesn’t extend to you.” 

“You’re the worst,” you spat at him. 

“You never talked about the Corps, I was under the impression you didn’t wanted to join and you only want to do it as a way out.” 

“That’s why my friends joined. Because it was the only way out.” 

“Yes, but -” 

“Maybe I don’t want to be separated from my friends again? It’s bad enough I never get to see you or Nile or Mike, but now you’ve taken away three of my closest friends and you just want me to take this sitting down?!” you blurted out. 

“I’m not bending the rules for you. I’m sorry, [First]. If you want to be a Scout so bad, join the military and go through the steps like everyone else.” You looked away from him as you two made it to the surface. You just wanted the past half hour to have never happened. It felt like the world was coming down onto you and you didn’t like it one bit. It was true that you were bored with using the gear just for fun, and that you wanted a change. You were good with gear, and the thought had occurred to you a few times that maybe it was time to put those skills to a good use. 

“Maybe I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the full, unabridged version of this chapter, unlike the one currently on DA.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Sir, it’s Team Leader [First]. I have some paperwork to give you.” 

“Come in, [First].” You stepped into Commander Erwin’s office, a huge stack of papers in your arms. You carefully walked into the room before placing them on your old friend’s desk. 

“They’re from me and Levi,” you informed him curtly. He nodded, taking them and placing them in one of his desk drawers. 

“Thank you, [First],” he said. He paused for a moment, as if considering not saying something. _What happened to the man that used to tell me everything,_ you wondered. “I’ve noticed you’ve been getting a lot of letter from home. Is everything all right?” _Oh._ You bit your lip, nodding. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” you lied. “Just a little homesick, is all.” _More like completely homesick,_ you corrected yourself. 

“I see,” he replied. Erwin stood up, walking around his desk to join your side. “You’re a valuable soldier, [First], and I’m very pleased you decided to join the military even though I wasn’t as supportive as I should have been,” he told you, placing his hand on your shoulder. 

“It’s fine, Erwin. That happened years ago, it’s all water under the bridge,” you waved it away. _Damn right you should be realizing you should have been supportive._ “I should head back. I still have some papers for Hange to finish and then I stupidly promised Levi I’d help him with his paperwork.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you at dinner, [First]. And tell your parents I said hello,” he requested. 

“Can do. I’ll see you then.” You gave him a final salute before leaving his office, heading towards the stairs back down to Levi’s office. _I really wish I could have a few days off so I could go home and visit my parents,_ you thought. _I’d like to go home, even if it is just for a day or two. I miss my parents. I miss my comfy bed and huge bedroom. I miss having hearty meals. Maybe Erwin was right from the beginning. Maybe I should have stayed home in Mitras. I knew I was getting into a gritty lifestyle, but I didn’t think it would be_ this _severe._ You sighed, running your fingers through your [h/c] hair. _Did I really make the right choice with choosing the military over a socialite lifestyle?_

You knocked on Levi’s office door, announcing yourself. Unlike everyone else, you were under the impression he was okay with you barging into his office, but out of politeness you knocked anyway. You quickly stepped in, shutting the door behind you. Levi sat at his desk still, his tea and snack ignored. 

“Have you even touched your tea?” you inquired, eyeing the still full cup on his desk. 

“I guess I haven’t,” he replied, eyes flitting from his cup to you to his paperwork. _I guess his mood hasn’t improved since I left,_ you lamented. 

“Do you not like this kind? I could go make you another cup,” you offered. _Perhaps at least a decent cup of tea could lift his spirits a little?_

“No, it’s fine, [First],” he replied. He put down his pen and picked up the small porcelain cup, taking a drink to appease you. You rolled your eyes and grabbed the cup once it left his lips. 

“This cup is cold. Let me just go make you a new one,” you told him. His thin fingers wrapped around your wrist like a snake, making you put the cup back down. 

“It’s fine. The tea isn’t the problem,” he said, voice strained as if he were holding back. You had been with him long enough to know that tone was dangerous. But you disregarded that. 

“Levi, it’s cold. Let me just make you a new cup,” you argued, trying to grab the cup. He forced both of your hands back. 

“I said the tea is fucking fine! Jesus, how many times do I have to repeat myself?!” he shouted, grey-blue eyes flashing with rage. 

“I’m just trying to do something nice for you since something is obviously up! Don’t yell at me for trying to make you happy!” you shouted back. He made a noise that was a mixture of a groan and a growl, letting go of your hands and returning back to work. 

“I don’t have time for this. I need to finish writing up these death reports,” he said coldly. _Oh. That explains his attitude. Poor love._ You caught a glimpse of the file he was working on. Your throat felt like it was closing up as you looked into the smiling face of Petra Ral. Gently, you grabbed Levi’s arm and moved it aside. You sat on his lap, your legs resting on and over one of the arm rests. He picked up his cup and took another sip of the cold tea. 

“Hey, it’ll get better, I promise,” you said soothingly, rubbing his chest. 

“You say that about everything,” he sighed in exasperation, putting his tea cup down forcibly, the violent clash of porcelain against porcelain ringing painfully in your ears. 

“But you know it does. You’ve experienced it, I’ve experienced it. You just have to be patient, love.” You nuzzled his neck, your fingers gently running themselves through his pitch-black hair. 

“I just want to be there already,” he said quietly. 

“You’ll be there before you know it,” you encouraged him. “Do you want me to work on your squad’s death reports?” 

“No. I need to do this. It’d be wrong for you to do it,” he said. The sound of knuckles against wood flooded the room, cutting off Levi from saying anything more about the topic. “Name and business?” he called out. 

“It’s Cadet Yeager, sir. Is Team Leader [First] in there with you?” the teenager asked, his voice muffled through the stone walls and think wooden door. 

“Yes I am. Come in, Eren,” you shouted. The tall brunet walked into the office, a look of worry and fear on his face. _Was he scared he was interrupting something again,_ you wondered with a smirk as he handed you a letter and a rather large package. 

“Your parents sent another letter and a care package,” he informed you, placing the box on the corner of Levi’s desk. 

“Thanks for bringing it up to me, Eren. That’s very kind of you,” you crooned, grabbing the box and opening it. 

“No problem, Team Leader,” he said, giving you a salute. He was still as a statue. 

“You can go now, brat,” Levi told him, shooing him away with his hand. 

“Is there something else you need, Eren?” you asked him kindly, grabbing Levi’s hand and putting it down on your knee. 

“I, uh. Your parents sent us all care packages again and we were wondering if we could have your permission to send them a thank-you gift,” Eren said. _Oh God, not again! I swear, my parents have become the Survey Corps’ collective mom and dad,_ you thought. _Especially those poor one-oh-fourth kids. I’m sure Mother and Father are one step away from just adopting them all._

“I’m sure my parents would love that,” you said with a large smile on your face. 

“Okay. Thank you, Team Leader [First],” he replied. “I’ll see you two later.” 

“All right. Bye, Eren!” you dismissed him cheerfully. He shut the door behind him and you let out the laugh that had been building in you. 

“You were so warm and welcoming to him, Levi,” you teased your boyfriend, kissing his temple. 

“Tch. I still haven’t forgiven him after he barged in here that one day,” he grumbled. 

“He apologized and now he knocks before he enters! I don’t know what more you could want,” you said. 

“For it to have never happened,” he snarked. Giggling, you shook your head and pulled the box towards you. 

“Fair enough. Now let’s see what my mother’s sent me,” you said, pulling the plain blue ribbon keeping the lid on the box. You lifted the lid and peered inside. “Food, another blanket, some boxes of tea for you, oh, and another thing you’d like.” You pulled out some underwear, practically throwing it in Levi’s face. He spluttered, taking the thin strips of silk out of his face. “Oh, and my mom sent me some more contraceptive sponges! God bless her soul,” you sighed, taking the small drawstring bag and placing it on his desk. 

“Wait, you’re telling me you’ve been getting our birth control from your _mother?!”_ Levi said incredulously, his face paling dramatically. 

“Well duh. I mean, where else am I going to get them? With Isabel gone I had to turn to someone else to get them for me.” He groaned, face palming and looking utterly mortified. 

“Your parents know we’re sexually active?” he demanded. 

“Yeah. I mean what other conclusion could they come to if I’m asking for birth control sponges? That we need them for cleaning, or something?” you asked him. “Come on, it’s not a big deal. I mean, at least they know we’re being responsible and safe.” 

“Why do you have such a laid-back attitude about sex? First Eren walks in on us and you act like it’s a joke and now this?” he demanded. 

“Why do you have such an uptight attitude about sex? It’s natural and a part of life. I don’t understand you being so straight-laced about it,” you countered him. 

“I’m not ‘straight-laced,’ I just don’t want people knowing about something that should remain between us,” he argued. 

“Fair point,” you shrugged. You packed your things back into the box, pushing it away from you and Levi. “Pretty good haul, hm?” 

“Yeah,” he replied. Silence fell on you two as Levi got back to work, writing up the casualty reports for Erwin. You stroked his hair, resting your face in the crook of his neck. _I remember how we used to sit like this in the old days. We’d cuddle up on my chaise. God, that chaise was so comfortable. More comfortable than any piece of furniture I’ve dealt with in the past few years. I do miss plush couches, chairs, and beds. And rich, hearty foods. God, I miss pasta so much. And pastries. Oh God, pastries. I just really miss those luxuries._

“Levi?” you asked. 

“What?” he replied, putting Gunther’s report away and starting on Erd’s. 

“Would you ever go back to the way things were? Living as a badass thug and me, your little aristocratic girlfriend?” you questioned. He put his pen down. 

“No, I wouldn’t. This is my calling in life and now I serve a better purpose than I did when I was a thug. Why are you asking?” You sighed. 

“I’m just curious,” you said. 

“Mmhm.” He didn’t sound convinced. 

“I just. I’m starting to think maybe this wasn’t the right choice for me,” you confided in him. “I think perhaps I should have stayed in Mitras and kept the socialite life.” 

“I can’t say what choice was best for you, but I’m happy with the choice you made,” he said, kissing your jaw. He patted your thigh gently. You sat up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. His hand traveled up your thigh, tracing the curves of your body before reaching your head. He tangled his fingers in your hair as he deepened the kiss. 

The kisses turned passionate, and soon you could feel the heat of desire pooling in your core. Nothing else existed in the world but him. His slender fingers undid your harness buckles as you lovingly removed the white scarf from around his neck. You leaned in for another kiss only to be met half-way, Levi grabbing you shoulders and pulling you into a deeper kiss. His lips were smooth and warm as he kissed you, his hands gently undoing belt and buckles and buttons. It had been a while since you two had last had sex, and you couldn’t help but feel excited at what was to come. 

You pushed his harness and shirt off of him, running your hands over the silky skin of his chest. _Nothing feels as good as him,_ you realized with a hum of contentment. Teasingly dragging your fingers from his belly button on over his abs, you lay your palm flat against his chest. Levi unhooked your bra, making you move your arms for a fraction of a second so he could take it off of you. You wrapped your arms tighter around him, chest pressed up against his, not leaving one inch of skin exposed. Levi’s tongue glided over your bottom lip. You gladly opened up for him, letting his tongue explore your mouth. 

He grabbed the small bag of sponges and then the underside of your thighs and picked you up, walking to his bedroom cautiously; he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t trip and fall over. You grinned against him, remembering your first time with him and how he tried to be romantic and carry you to the bed, only to trip and fall. 

“What’s with that shit eating grin?” he demanded as he laid you down on his bed, crawling on top of you. 

“Just remembering that time when you fell while carrying me,” you giggled before kissing his jaw. He groaned. 

“I was hoping you would forget about that,” he sighed, undoing your belt and starting to pull your leg straps off. 

“Not a chance,” you flashed him a winning smile before helping him undress. You lifted your hips up to let him strip you of your pants and underwear. The chilled air around your exposed body sent more desire through your veins. Levi hastily took the last of his clothes off, tossing them aside. His hands cupped your face as he collapsed on your body. 

“I need you,” he murmured before he dove back into your lips, kissing you with hungry passion. Limbs tangled as you both pulled the other closer, tighter, desperate to be one. His growing hardness pressed into you, making you squirm. You wanted to feel him inside you. You wanted him and only him, and as far as you were concerned nothing else in the world was as important as him. But then again, you didn’t need lust to feel that. Your fingers trailed down his chest, over his protruding hip bones, and down to his cock. Levi’s breath hitched as you stroked him. His hand snaked in between your bodies and down to your clit, stroking and circling the small nub. Love and lust mixed with white hot ecstasy coursed through your veins, waves of pleasure flowing through your body. Whimpers and breathy sighs filled the silence as your need for him became all-consuming. Precum dripped down his shaft and before he could get closed to his release you pulled your hand away. The involuntary sound of frustration he gave made you giggle. 

“Not yet. We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” you murmured, lips brushing against his jaw. 

“Are you ready, then?” he asked, silver eyes locking with your [e/c] ones. _It’s amazing how gentle those eyes can get,_ you thought. You nodded. He gave your neck an open mouthed kiss before quickly opening the bag of contraceptive sponges and pulling it out. Your need for him grew as he pulled out the small container of the spermicide, dipping the sponge in it before folding it up and placing it up your vagina. He all but threw everything onto his nightstand before repositioning himself at your entrance. His cock pushed into your velvet core with ease. You moaned, pleasure rushing into your blood as he pulled out slightly before slamming into you again. Your legs wrapped his waist as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of you. Levi’s mouth latched onto your neck, kissing and nibbling on the tender skin. 

Jolts of pleasure shocked your system, eliciting mewls and moans from the both of you. Your fingers meshed with his. Ecstasy was growing like a fire in your body, consuming every inch of you. You wanted to become one with him. You wanted him to stay with you forever like this. Eventually his movements became sloppy, signalling that he was close to his own release. He kissed his way up to your face, resting his forehead on yours. His hand ran between your bodies, his finger stroking your clit. More pleasure shot through your system, building deliciously in your being. Levi stared into your eyes, love and vulnerability as clear as his silvery eyes. 

“I love you, Levi,” you whispered, giving him a chaste kiss. 

“I love you too, [First],” he replied. Your orgasm rushed through your body, sending violent shivers of ecstasy through your muscles as he had his own climax, releasing himself inside of you. The two of you lie there, trying to catch your breath. Levi repositioned himself, his forearms framing your face. You tilted your face up and kissed him. Your arms engulfed him in a hug before turning onto your side. _I needed that,_ you thought, curling up to his warm body. You shut your eyes, savoring the moment. You were hot, sweaty, and sticky, but you had never felt this good and loved before. _No fine silk could ever feel as good as his skin and no expensive bed could be as comfortable as his embrace. I might miss the plush comforts of home, but I’m here with the man. And as long as I’m with him, I’ll know I’ve made the right choice in giving up a luxurious lifestyle so I can be with him and serve a better purpose._


End file.
